


Sparring For Fun

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [28]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Other, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Solo Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono enjoys sparring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring For Fun

Now this, this she liked. This she liked a _lot_ …

Every now and then, her mind would come up with these really great fantasies that she could really get behind and throw herself into. Those were her favorites. Because what could be better than a fantasy you can actually see yourself living out - if you ever had the stars all align in your favor, at any rate?

This latest fantasy had her sparring with one of her co-workers.

She likes sparring. They face-off against one another on the mat and her sparring partner will come at her and she'll evade or move or counter. If she's sparring with Steve, her tactics are different than if she's sparring with Danny. Steve is all refinement and technique, whereas Danny is more like a street fighter. She likes it. It's good practice - when they do it for real.

And this current sparring fantasy would work well for her current project.

Kono nestled herself down into the pillows on the bed, pen poised over the paper, and waited for the ideas to mesh in her head. To coalesce into coherent thoughts she could write.

No, she wasn't taking up writing romance novels or erotic fiction. Not in a publishing sense. She was working on a personal project – writing down her sexual fantasies. It sounded like a good idea when she read about it. She thought she'd give it a try.

_We've been sparring for a while. Both of us hot and sweaty. Sparring is a great workout. Gets the endorphins going, the blood pumping. It makes you work. And he's good at it too. (Doesn't matter who 'he' is, he's good at what he does. Actually, there are a couple of 'hes' who fit the description in my head, but I'm not naming names in my fantasies.)_

_Anyway – we're sparring and hot and... I already did that._

_My fantasy is for the sparring to turn into a little bit of wrestling on the mat. Maybe some rolling around with a little bit of hips grinding together until we're kissing and shoving clothes out of the way. We're touching each other and tasting and getting even warmer._

_Then I find myself pressed against a wall, breasts crushed against the tile or the sheetrock or whatever it is as he thrusts into me, hard and rough. But it's not enough and I push back so I can bend forward to get more. He grabs my hips and just_ fucks _me._

_And it's exactly what I want._

Kono closed the notebook for a bit, letting her hands wander over her stomach, toward her hips. She indulged herself for a while, half-lost in the fantasy she'd just written. But, she stopped short when another idea rolled through her mind.

She took a moment to wipe her hands, then picked up her pen again.

_This one is similar to the sparring one, but instead of an arranged fight (or a fight with fists), we're having an argument. Screaming and snarling at one another._

_Maybe I push him or he pushes me, but a shoving match starts. Then we're scrapping and there might be a punch or two, until, somehow, we end up in a bruising kiss._

_The kiss leads to tearing off clothing and some of the roughest sex I've ever experienced. The next day, I find scratches, scrapes and bruises all over my body and I can't remember whether it was the fight or the sex that formed them._

This time the notebook hits the floor and Kono doesn't let anything – not even her mind – stray her from her task. She'd pull out toys, but that would require too much loss of focus.

She tips her head back as she works, pushing herself to orgasm based on a few motions of her hand and her fantasies still swirling through her head.


End file.
